


La curiosidad mató al gato

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reto Snarry, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Cuando una suposición o sospecha se instala en la mente de Harry, tiene que descubrir qué está pasando. Y en su último año en Hogwarts, no es novedad que su obsesión sea Severus Snape.





	La curiosidad mató al gato

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic forma parte del Reto ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, POTTER! del grupo de FB Always Snarry.  
> La prompt asignada iba así:  
> 10\. Hogwarts. Navidad. Dumbledore no ha muerto. Es séptimo año y el director decide que esas vacaciones, por una cuestión de seguridad, Harry tiene que quedarse en Hogwarts donde no hay casi ningún estudiante. Se aburre mucho, ésta deprimido, y empieza a preguntarse por qué Dumbledore confía tanto en Snape. Qué estará haciendo la Orden. Qué secretos oculta su profesor de pociones... su curiosidad lo arrastrará a una situación inesperada xD.
> 
> Harry aún tiene 17 en el fic, pero ya es mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Sí, tenía que hacer esa aclaración.

La curiosidad mató al gato. Harry conocía muy bien ese dicho, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar: cuando una suposición se instalaba en su mente, tenía que llegar al fondo de las cosas. De lo contrario, no dejaba de imaginar cualquier cantidad escenarios y situaciones, dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

Todos los años había sido algo distinto. Y si bien el año anterior su obsesión se había centrado principalmente en Draco Malfoy al punto de evitar en el último momento el asesinato de Dumbledore, tenía que reconocer que Severus Snape también era una constante durante todos sus años de estudio.

 _Primer año:_ sus sospechas de que Snape quería hacerse de la piedra filosofal.  
_Segundo Año:_ Draco como supuesto heredero de Slytherin, abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos...con el aval de Snape, por supuesto.  
_Tercer Año:_ Snape boicoteando sin éxito el escape de Sirius.  
_Cuarto Año:_ Snape acusándolo de robar ingredientes de poción multijugos, como si él no tuviera peores cosas en qué pensar con el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el regreso de Voldemort.  
_Quinto Año:_ mejor no pensar en Snape invadiendo su mente, supuestamente para entrenarlo en Legeremancia.  
_Sexto Año:_ Su obsesión con Draco Malfoy pero también con un principe mestizo que todavía no tenía rostro.  
_Y ahora en su Séptimo Año:_ siempre su obsesión con el principe mestizo, pero que ahora sí tenía el rostro del mismísimo Severus Snape.

Además, tras revelarse que Draco era un mortífago activo durante el ataque a Dumbledore, no había podido regresar al colegio para cursar su séptimo año. Lo que solo había servido para que su obsesión se concentrara única y exclusivamente en el profesor de pociones. Harry había estado muy molesto y dolido cuando el director no sólo había perdonado a Snape luego del ataque en la Torre de Astronomía, sino que lo había justificado ante la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio de Magia. En ese momento, Harry había creído que era el final de su detestable profesor; pero por enésima vez, Dumbledore había decidido apoyarlo y lo había librado de la vida clandestina en el lado oscuro. 

Así que ahora, su vida estaba dedicada a analizar todos su movimientos, sus gestos, la rutina diaria, al punto de desesperar a Ron y a Hermione. Ron comenzó a ignorar sus peroratas y Hermione comenzó a verlo con cierta sospecha. _"Tanta fijación no puede ser normal, Harry",_ le había soltado ella un día. _"¿Estás seguro de que no es atracción disfrazada de desconfianza?"_. Él había puesto cara de asco y para su desgracia, ella no se había detenido allí: _"Siempre he pensado que lo que hay entre ustedes es una relación amor-odio. Él provocándote queriendo imponer su autoridad y tú con tu actitud insolente. Quizás lo mejor es que se busquen una habitación y resuelvan toda esa tensión sexual acumulada"._

Harry se había quedado viéndola como idiota y sin saber muy bien qué decir. Hacía varios años que Harry había descubierto su atracción hacia otros chicos (su admiración hacia Cedric Diggory no podía haber sido más esclarecedora), pero jamás habría considerado a su profesor de pociones dentro de sus posibilidades. A partir de ese momento, había comenzado a cuidarse de no hablar mucho del hombre enfrente de sus amigos, pero eso tampoco significaba que hubiera desistido de observar cada ida y venida de su profesor. Y miraba, claro que miraba cómo su paso decidido imponía temor y respeto, que era alto y fornido, que sus manos se movían delicadas preparando los ingredientes de la pociones, pero con exactitud y presteza al momento de utilizar su varita durante la clases de Defensa, que su mente brillante le hacía moverse con fluidez tanto en el lado de la luz como en el bando de la oscuridad. Era cierto que no era muy agraciado de rostro pero la intensidad de su mirada compensaba todo lo demás.

La guerra se volvía cada vez más cruenta y el director consideró que era preferible que Harry permaneciera dentro de Hogwarts el mayor tiempo posible para prevenir un ataque. Eso incluía las vacaciones de Navidad, para desmayo del propio Harry que vio a Hermione y a Ron partir para pasar las celebraciones con sus respectivas familias. 

Harry les había encomendado que investigaran lo más que pudieran a Draco Malfoy y lo que pudiera estar haciendo en sus actividades mortífagas. No estaba tranquilo sabiendo que él y su padre seguían al servicio de Voldemort. También quería estar informado sobre los movimientos de la Orden. Era frustrante ser el peón principal en la guerra y permanecer ignorante de los detalles más importantes. Hermione había prometido escribir pero o Dumbledore estaba confiscando su correspondencia o la chica se había olvidado de su promesa porque en casi una semana de vacaciones solo había recibido una miserable y escueta carta.

Los días pasaban lentos y el castillo permanecía casi desierto. Harry se aburría muchísimo. Nunca había sido aficionado a leer, era el único del equipo de Quidditch que se había quedado para las vacaciones, y aunque volaba por ratos, no tenía con quien más entrenar. Por órdenes del director, tampoco podía ir a Hogsmeade. Esa vacaciones estaban siendo todo un fiasco. Para bien o para mal, su único entretenimiento consistía en observar a Snape.

Esa noche caminaba tan ensimismado hacia el Gran Comedor, que chocó de lleno contra un pecho musculoso y robusto. Primero vio la túnica negra y cuando levantó la vista, se topó con la cara de pocos amigos y perenne mueca de desdén de Severus Snape. El profesor estaba por plantarle la cara, cuando una pequeña conmoción dentro del salón les llamó la atención y se volvieron a ver lo que ocurría.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

—Aparentemente, no —respondió escueto el profesor Snape.

—Dioses, tengo que huir de aquí antes de que...

—¡Harry! ¡Severus! —exclamó Dumbledore a modo de saludo.

Severus volvió su rostro hacia Harry, y con una sonrisa ladeada, le dijo:

—Que disfrute su velada.

Dio media vuelta y ondeando su túnica se fue de allí, dejándolo a merced de un entusiasta director, que en ese momento se encarcaga de adornar al pobre Colin Creevey como si fuera uno de los renos de Santa Claus, como parte de los juegos navideños que cada noche se empeñaba en organizar, mientras los demás estudiantes se morían de la risa. Estas vacaciones de Navidad se estaban convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Harry no quería sonar como el Grinch pero tampoco quería convertirse en la broma de los pocos alumnos reunidos allí. 

Se acercó con cautela, comió lo más rápido posible y se mantuvo firme en su negativa cuando Albus le invitó a participar de los juegos. El anciano se mostró un poco decepcionado pero allí estaba también Luna Lovegood que solo era ganas de hacer el ridículo, lo que evitó que el director continuara insistiendo.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, Harry se mantuvo pendiente de la puerta esperando que Snape se decidiera a regresar para cenar. Pero no lo hizo. Frustrado, salió del Gran Comedor y sin pensárselo mucho se fue a las mazmorras. Últimamente, llevaba siempre consigo su capa de invisibilidad y se la echó encima. Abrió el mapa del merodeador. Se acercaba la hora límite para que los estudiantes anduvieran por los pasillos, y si bien estaban de vacaciones y el alumnado presente era mínimo, los profesores siempre hacían sus rondas antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —susurró Harry. 

Los nombres de los que permanecían en el colegio comenzaron a dibujarse en el mapa. Entre ellos estaba el de Snape, que ya hacía su ronda en la Torre de Astronomía. Vio a Slughorn cerca de la Biblioteca y a Filch que se acercaba por el pasillo. Decidió entonces aventurarse un poco más y entró en las habitaciones privadas del profesor. Le extrañó que le fuera tan fácil entrar. La puerta no tenía ninguna protección, cosa inusual teniendo en cuenta que Snape era igual o más paranoico que Ojo Loco Moody. Comenzó a escudriñar todo con rapidez, pues consideró que contaba con quince a veinte minutos para revisar el pequeño salón y la recámara. 

Primero se sorprendió de la sobriedad de los aposentos del profesor. Sus habitaciones eran cómodas sin caer en excesos. En el pequeño salón delante de la recámara, había un sillón colocado cerca de la chimenea. Varios libros de pociones y defensa estaban en la mesa contigua y había un reposapies a juego frente al sillón. Al otro lado del salón, había un amplio escritorio, estaba lleno de trabajos estudiantiles a medio calificar. Se acercó a la mesa a revisar y junto a los libros descubrió un pequeño vial que estaba sobre un pergamino con instrucciones.

_"Bebe la poción y espérame junto a la chimenea"._

¿Saldría Snape en misión con algún mortífago o con alguien de la Orden? ¿Quién llegaría a verlo al colegio? ¿Estaba Dumbledore enterado de las reuniones que Snape sostenía delante de sus propias narices? ¿Confiaba tanto en el visitante que dejaba abierta la red Flú y la habitación sin protecciones? ¿Qué pasaría si por esa chimenea entraba Bellatrix Lestrange, por ejemplo?

Entró entonces a la recámara. Una amplia cama de madera de cuatro postes dominaba el espacio. Mesas de noche a ambos lados y un baúl al pie de la cama. No habían papeles ni nada fuera de lo usual, por lo que regresó al pequeño salón justo en el momento en que las llamas de la chimenea se volvían verdes y un hombre joven entraba en la habitación. Harry le calculó no más de veinte años. Con cautela, se movió hasta quedar de pie cerca de la puerta de entrada. No podía abrir la puerta y salir sin ser descubierto por el visitante. Revisó el mapa del Merodeador y para su desgracia, Snape venía ya de regreso a paso rápido. No iba a poder escapar de allí a tiempo. Demonios. Esperaría entonces a que Snape volviera a salir con ese desconocido, o que se fuera a dormir. Solo esperaba que lo paranoico no le entrara en ese momento y que se fuera a la cama sin colocar protecciones en sus habitaciones, porque si lo hacía estaría frito. Decidió guardar el mapa y esperar.

El joven visitante se acercó entonces a la mesa, leyó el pergamino e hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo, tomó el vial y bebió la poción. Harry notó los efectos de la poción multijugos comenzar a hacer efecto. Un jadeo de sorpresa brotó de su garganta, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos al descubrir que el hombre se convertía en él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Harry tragó grueso mientras se preguntaba, ¿por qué Snape citaba a un tipo en sus habitaciones privadas para hacerle tomar poción multijugos y convertirlo en Harry Potter? ¿cómo demonios había conseguido cabellos suyos? ¿Era todo eso parte de alguna misión de la Orden?

La puerta se abrió casi con violencia y Snape entró en la habitación. Harry se esperaba el insulto, la humillación o alguna otra situación denigrante, pero el profesor cerró la puerta con llave y caminó decidido hacia el falso Harry Potter, que lo miraba expectante. Parpadeando para tratar de verlo bien porque no tenía anteojos. Severus se paró frente a él por unos segundos, lo tomó de la barbilla, levantó su rostro hacia él y lo besó. Un beso tan posesivo que Harry tuvo que morder su mano para evitar soltar un gemido. 

No lo podía creer. 

Estaba hipnotizado viendo cómo Snape reclamaba su boca... bueno la boca del otro... que en ese momento hacía las veces de Harry. Quizás Hermione sí había tenido algo de razón con lo de la tensión sexual no resuelta, porque su polla comenzó a hincharse dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones. Su intención no había sido convertirse en un voyeurista de las intimidades de su profesor, pero consideró que si esas fantasías lo involucraban a él, lo mejor era saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Sí, era pura y llana curiosidad. Sí, solo eso.

Snape se separó entonces del chico y caminó hacia el sillón mientras desabotonaba su túnica. Se la quitó y la colocó en el respaldo del sillón. El falso Harry se le acercó por la espalda. Primero lo abrazó por la cintura descansando el rostro entre sus omóplatos y luego se irguió y lo empujó ligeramente por los hombros para hacer que se volteara. 

—¿Hoy sí vas a decirme a quién estoy representando? —preguntó el joven mientras Snape se giraba dentro de sus brazos para quedar de nuevo frente a frente, y solo entonces, Harry reparó en el hecho que ni en el pequeño salón ni en la recámara había ningún espejo. Además, se fijó en el " _hoy sí..._ " de la pregunta: esa no era la primera vez que ellos tenían un encuentro.

El falso Harry desabotonó la camisa del profesor, la agarró con los puños a la altura de la cintura para sacarla de los pantalones y luego, deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Snape para retirar la prenda, dejándola caer al suelo.

—No te incumbe —le respondió Snape de manera cortante—. Lo primordial es que cumplas tu parte del trato.

—El tipo tiene una pésima vista, eso seguro, porque apenas y te veo.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que yo te vea. Desnúdate —ordenó Snape. 

Una música sensual comenzó a escucharse de fondo y el tipo comenzó a moverse frente a Snape con actitud melosa.

—Y, ¿qué haremos hoy? ¿Me follarás tan duro que lo sentiré durante días? ¿quieres una mamada? —preguntó con entusiasmo. Entonces sonrió con picardía—: o ¿tú me darás la mamada? Esa boca tuya hace maravillas.

El profesor solo gruñó mientras se sentaba en el sillón a observar como el falso Harry movía provocativamente sus caderas al ritmo de la música y poco a poco iba despojándose de cada una de sus ropas. Pronto quedó solo en un boxer negro, ajustadísimo y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tenía la polla erecta y caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a Severus.

El verdadero Harry sentía su rostro completamente caliente. Sabía sin lugar a a dudas de que estaba intensamente ruborizado. Seguía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos: Snape tenía deseos ocultos por él. Y como no podía cumplirlos con el verdadero Harry Potter, había buscado otras maneras para aliviar su deseo. Respiraba con dificultad completamente excitado. Su propia polla estaba tan hinchada dentro de sus pantalones que el solo roce con la cremallera le resultaba doloroso y deslizó su mano para acomodársela. 

Entonces, Severus bajó lentamente el bóxer negro liberando la polla del falso Harry y no se detuvo hasta que retiró por completo la prenda. La tomó por la base, la pajeó de arriba a abajo un par de veces y deslizó su lengua por el glande, en un movimiento circular. El otro gimió de placer y el verdadero Harry no pudo contenerse más. Con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, abrió su bragueta y liberó su polla.

Harry observó cómo Snape engullía el pene del falso Harry hasta la mismísima base y deseó ser él quien tuviera su miembro enterrado en esa boca. Severus tenía al joven tomado de las caderas, para mantenerlo quieto mientras él le daba una buena mamada. Luego lo soltó para darle una serie de besos húmedos desde el glande hasta la base. Entonces lamió sus testículos. Succionó primero uno y luego el otro. Para después regresar a su polla y continuar con la mamada.

Justo cuando se miraba que el otro iba a estallar, Snape apartó su boca y sin muchas contemplaciones lo tomó por la cintura y lo giró. El joven gimoteó frustrado porque no le había permitido alcanzar su orgasmo. Snape lo hizo encorvarse hasta que apoyó sus manos en el reposapiés frente al sillón, quedando con el culo en la cara del profesor, quien separó las nalgas y Harry vio cómo deslizaba su lengua de arriba a abajo sobre ese culo apretado. 

—Oh dioses —gimió el falso Harry—, no puedo... ya no aguanto... necesito correrme.

Snape separó su boca solo para ordenar:

—Aún no.

El otro volvió a gimotear desesperado. Su miembro se miraba imposiblemente colorado, como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro y sin necesidad de que lo tocaran. Harry se masturbaba con movimientos cada vez más rápidos. Solo alcanzaba a ver a Snape con el rostro entre las nalgas del otro, pero los sonidos que hacía...por Merlín... esos sonidos de succión, de húmedo lengueteo, estaban subiendo su excitación a un grado extremo. Entonces, el profesor conjuró un dildo y poco a poco lo insertó en el culo del falso Harry.

—Profesor... —volvió a suplicar—, por favor... necesito...

—No hasta que yo te lo diga —ordenó moviendo su varita para que el dildo follara el culo del falso Harry.

Severus entonces, se acomodó en el sillón, abrió sus pantalones y sacó su polla, masturbándose con la vista que tenía enfrente. Al parecer también estaba muy excitado porque no se había pajeado por mucho tiempo cuando su cuerpo se estremeció con una corrida tan intensa, que Harry vio gruesos chorros de semen caer sobre el pecho y abdomen del profesor.

—Ahora —dijo el profesor al falso Harry, quien no perdió un segundo para pajearse y con dos movimientos de muñeca se corrió con fuerza en el reposapies. 

Inconscientemente, el verdadero Harry también tomó la palabra de Severus como su propia autorización y se corrió con fuerza bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Los tres hombres respiraban con dificultad después de sus respectivas corridas. Snape volvió a mover su varita para detener el dildo y retirarlo del culo del joven. En ese momento, la poción multijugos dejó de hacer efecto y el falso Harry Potter se desvaneció. El hombre joven se irguió y se volteó hacia el profesor.

—¿Quieres que me encargue de eso? —preguntó el joven, refiriéndose al semen esparcido sobre el pecho de severus.

—No es necesario —respondió el profesor y le lanzó al joven un hechizo de limpieza, que borró todo rastro de su encuentro. También limpió el reposapiés.

Entonces, el joven recuperó sus ropas, se vistió, se metió en la chimenea y se fue. A Harry le extrañó que todo se volviera tan impersonal, sobre todo después del encuentro sexual que habían tenido pero luego recordó que Snape había dicho que lo de ellos era un trato. Quizás el acuerdo incluía no caer en falsos romanticismos después de cada cita.

Snape permanecía sentado en el sillón, sin siquiera hacer el intento de arreglar sus ropas, mucho menos limpiar la evidencia de su corrida. Hizo un pequeño movimiento de varita y una sonrisa satisfecha se instaló en su rostro. Harry nunca le había visto así de relajado. Severus carraspeó.

—No debería estar aquí, Señor Potter.

Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, su respiración se volvió agitada por el sobresalto de verse descubierto. Mano en polla. Literalmente.

—La habitación tiene ahora fuertes protecciones. Nadie saldrá de aquí a menos que usted se quite de encima su capa de invisibilidad. Lo hace usted, o lo localizo yo con un _Homenum Revelio._ Usted decide, señor Potter.

Su corazón le bombeaba a mil, quería escapar pero estaba atrapado allí. Para bien o para mal, estaba a merced de su profesor. Harry tragó grueso, comenzó a acomodarse con su mano libre los pantalones en las caderas...

—Espero que no esté tratando de ponerse presentable —dijo Snape con ironía. 

Harry no tuvo más remedio que descubrirse, así como estaba: los pantalones abiertos, su mano derecha todavía sosteniendo su polla ahora semiflácida. Seguía de pie cerca de la puerta, con Snape aún sentado en el sillón viéndole fijamente.

Severus se puso de pie, su pantalón también todavía abierto, sosteniéndose apenas en sus caderas, sin camisa, su corrida deslizándose sobre su abdomen hacia la mata de vello negro alrededor de su polla. Harry estaba entre paralizado por la sorpresa de verse descubierto e hipnotizado por esa visión sin ninguna máscara de su profesor. Allí no estaba el mortífago, ni el espía o doble espía, ni su detestable profesor. Estaba el hombre. Un hombre que fantaseaba con él. Su propia polla comenzó a recobrar el interés e hizo un movimiento involuntario. Snape se dio cuenta pero solo levantó una de sus cejas. 

Severus caminó hasta quedar frente a él, su oscura mirada fija e intensa. Por primera vez en su vida, le miraba sin la perenne mueca de desprecio. Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry no pudo leer sus intenciones. Era una mirada de descubrimiento como seguramente también era la suya. Verse el uno al otro desde una nueva perspectiva. Y Harry no sabía que iba a suceder allí, si Snape iba a lanzarle un crucio por invadir sus habitaciones privadas, si lo denunciaría con Dumbledore o si lo sucedido quedaría como un secreto entre ellos, pero más le inquietaban las posibilidades: ¿Podría suceder algo más entre ellos? ¿Se quedaría solo como una relación de mutuo desahogo o Snape querría algo más? O, ¿usaría Snape esto para aprovecharse de él y hacerle pagar por todos sus años de alumno insolente? 

Una gota gruesa de semen se deslizó en el abdomen de Severus. Harry permanecía paralizado, los dedos de su mano derecha también chorreando su propia corrida, pero sus ojos siguieron con avidez el camino que esa gota dejaba. Sin apartar su mirada de Harry, Severus la recogió con su dedo índice y movió su mano hacia el rostro del chico, quien casi en automático separó sus labios. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar a su boca.

—Usted todavía es menor de edad —dijo entonces Snape.

—En el mundo muggle pero no en el mundo mágico —replicó Harry con rapidez. 

Snape sonrió de lado pero no era una sonrisa mal intencionada, sino más bien una bastante complacida. Y solo entonces, acercó sus dedos a la boca de Harry. Los dos gimieron de placer cuando Harry deslizó su lengua sobre ellos, comiendo goloso el semen de Severus. Era la primera vez que Harry lo probaba y a pesar del sabor ligeramente amargo, le supo a gloria. Severus entonces tomó la muñeca derecha de Harry, que seguía congelada sobre su propia polla y la llevó a su boca, para también comerse su corrida. Luego, le retiró las gafas, lo tomó de la barbilla para levantar su rostro (repitiendo el gesto que había tenido con el falso Harry), y lo besó.

Y a pesar de que el gesto había sido el mismo, el beso era diferente. Era más lento, más pausado, casi reverente, como si Severus quisiera saborear y guardar en su memoria la exquisitez de su primer beso. Poco a poco, fue subiendo en intensidad y Harry no tuvo ningún inconveniente en permitir que Severus dominara su boca a su antojo. Hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

—Al fin su curiosidad fue tan fuerte como para entrar en mis habitaciones —Le dijo Severus jadeando contra su boca.

—¿Lo tenía planeado, profesor?

—No, pero estoy acostumbrado a sacar el máximo provecho de todas las situaciones según como se me presentan —dijo y a renglón seguido añadió—: Vamos a retomar las clases de Legeremancia, ¿entendido?

Harry frunció el ceño. Y sin embargo, respondió:

—Sí, profesor.

—Me encanta este lado suyo —admitió Severus, deslizando su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Harry—. Tan sumiso...

—No se acostumbre. La sumisión no es lo mío —replicó Harry de inmediato sosteniéndole la mirada.

—… y tan insolente —añadió Severus como hablando consigo mismo—, una combinación adictiva.

Harry aún no sabía muy bien cómo iba a resultar todo con Severus Snape, pero gustosamente aceptó la muda invitación del hombre de acompañarlo a su habitación. Nuevas interrogantes se habían instalado ya en su mente. ¿Cómo se sentiría la polla de Severus en su boca? ¿Lo follaría esta noche o esperaría a un nuevo encuentro? ¿Era Severus siempre tan intenso? Tenía que comprobarlo. ¿Lograría en algún momento hacerle perder el control? Debía intentarlo. Y, como siempre que una suposición se instalaba en su mente, tenía que llegar hasta el fondo del asunto y hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben que comentarios y kudos son bastante apreciados.


End file.
